


Dandelions

by Y00niverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, College Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, howoo, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y00niverse/pseuds/Y00niverse
Summary: Woozi met hoshi at their college reunion
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm sorry for typos/ grammatical errors i wrote this at 1 in the morning. I got inspired by the song Dandelions by Ruth B.  
> I suggest listening to the song while reading it <3

“Jihoon let’s go.” Jeonghan called his friend they’re going to a restaurant for a reunion

Jihoon slowly get up to get ready, he sighed since he didn’t really want to go but jeonghan and his friends won’t stop nagging if he doesn’t show up.

“Are you going to drive or seungcheol-hyung will pick us up?”

Jeonghan snorted “you’re really lazy to drive, Cheol will pick us up” Jihoon chuckled

They exited jihoon’s condo when jeonghan received a text from seungcheol that he is at the parking lot already. They entered seungcheol’s car and jeonghan sat at the front seat while jihoon sat at the back. “Hi babe, hi ji” cheol smiled

“hi hyung” Jihoon smiled back “I know you’re still sleepy jihoon, you should sleep first. The drive will take 15 – 30 minutes” Jeonghan looked at him “okay hyung, just wake me up.” And jihoon fell asleep.

They arrived at the venue ‘oh there’s a dandelion field’ jihoon thought

“JIHOOOOOOON HYUUUUNG’’jihoon snapped out of his thoughts when a giant puppy suddenly ran to him and hugged him “Kim Mingyu what the heck” Mingyu pulled away and pouted “I just missed you hmph” Jihoon rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk and greeted his old classmates and went into his friend’s table, He greeted Joshua, Jun, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan. He talked up with them about their lives since it’s been a while since they communicated. An hour passed and they are laughing at seungkwan’s stories when someone caught their attention “Hi guys, sorry I’m late.” Someone said that interrupted their laughs, all of them in the table suddenly got quiet, Jihoon is confused since his back is the one facing the stranger ‘but this voice sounds familiar’

Chan suddenly got up and ran “HOOOOOSHI HYUUUUUNG.” Jihoon’s eyes widened

‘what the f- ‘he thought “Hi channie how are you?” Hoshi sat in front of jihoon. Hoshi didn’t notice him yet since he is busy talking to their friends, “I’m sorry, I’m late I still waited for doyoung hehe.” Hoshi showed his 10:10 smile, ‘ah doyoung’ jihoon is spacing out when hoshi looked in front of him “oh hi ji! I hope you’re doing well” hoshi smiled at him “Yeah hi, you too.” Jihoon answered shortly. Jeonghan noticed how uncomfortable jihoon is so he talked to hoshi to divert his attention.

Jihoon took his phone and texted Minhyun

**Jihoon** : Hyung, are you busy?

**Minhyun** : Not really, why?

**Jihoon** : Can you call me I feel uncomfortable

**Minhyun** : Okay, wait

_Minhyun Hyung is calling…._

Jihoon’s phone rang and everyone diverted their attention to jihoon,

“Oh, excuse me, I’ll just answer this.”

Jihoon exited the restaurant and he doesn’t know why his feet led him into the dandelion field. He looked for a bench to seat. He answered Minhyun’s call.

“Hey Ji, what’s the matter?” Minhyun asked

“Nothing hyung. I gotta go thanks for helping me hahaha”

“No worries, you can ask me for help anytime”

“hmm, thanks hyung” Jihoon ended the call and inhaled the fresh air and he looked at the field full of dandelions, he didn’t notice that he was spacing out already.

_They were 1 st year college when Jeonghan introduced them to each other. Jeonghan met hoshi because hoshi is a member of his cousin’s dance troupe. And he met Jihoon at high school since they are both from music club._

_Hoshi and woozi got close, they didn’t expect it since Hoshi is really bubbly and he talks a lot, while woozi is quiet and reserved. They thought they have a lot of differences but when they got partnered for a project, they got to know each other and realized that they have a lot of similarities. They both share the same worries; they got the same taste with music and food._

_It’s their 3 rd year college when hoshi admitted his feelings for woozi, he didn’t want to confess at first because he doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with woozi but their friends convinced him to take a risk. ‘this is it’ hoshi took a deep breath before knocking at jihoon’s studio, “Come in” Hoshi opened the door “hi jiji” “oh hi shi” _

_Jihoon is still focused on his computer while hoshi is standing behind him_

_“Are you going to say something? You seem nervous I can hear your sigh”_

_“Uhm..”_

_“go straight to the point already” Jihoon nagged still not looking at him_

_“Ireallylikeyoujihoonnoireallyloveyou”_

_“huh? Again?” this time he turned around and looked at hoshi straight into his eyes_

_Hoshi suddenly got brave_

_“I didn’t know when it started but one day, I realized that I really love you, all our night outs, eat outs, gym outs, even being lazy here in your studio. I love them all and it became our daily routine. You’re an amazing person Jihoon I hope you know that. You made me feel that I’m not alone and I’m so lucky to have you. It’s okay if you don’t love me back” Hoshi looked at woozi who seemed lost for words, Hoshi realized what he said and panicked “uh- I got to go, So-sorry.” Hoshi was about to exit when woozi hugged him from the back and whispered “I love you too kwon.”_

_February 14, they are 4 th year college. Both of them are busy with school requirements since they are both graduating. They decided to meet at night and eat out._

_They are on their way home holding hands and feeling contented just by being around each other. Hoshi suddenly pulled Jihoon “Jiji please close your eyes” “okay” jihoon felt hoshi let go of his hand “Stay here wait for me” “hmm” “It’s okay now jiji open your eyes.”_

_Jihoon opened his eyes and saw hoshi holding a dandelion “Happy Valentines day, My love. I’m sorry we can’t celebrate it into a fancy restaurant.” Jihoon accepted the dandelion and kissed hoshi on his lips “It’s okay love, were both busy and I’m contented just by being with you.” Hoshi smiled and kissed him on his forehead “I love you Jihoon.” He hugged jihoon, Jihoon buried his face into hoshi’s neck “I love you too” they are emjoying each other’s warmth in the middle of the streets while the moon and stars witnessed their love for each other. “Ah Ji!” Hoshi suddenly exclaimed while pulling away from the hug. “Let’s go wish with the dandelions.” Hoshi excitedly held his hand holding the dandelion that he got at the streets. “okay close your eyes and make a wish at the count of three. 1…2…3….” Jihoon closed his eyes and wished ‘I hope we will stay forever.’jihoon wished “OKAY DONE, what did you wished for ji?” “eh you first” “I don’t want to” “then me too no” they both laughed and held hands while walking home ‘Idiot, but I love him’ jihoon thought._

_Of course, in a relationship, it’s not always happy._

_They both graduated and started working. They always fight over small things but make up before sleeping. When suddenly hoshi told woozi “Let’s break up Ji, I can’t see my future with you. I’m tired” Jihoon stayed silent and just nodded. When he entered his room, he started crying maybe its really his fault he didn’t have time for him, started ignoring him because of busy work. Jihoon thought of their promises to live at a bigger home with studio for the both of them, adopt a child and dogs, They even thought of adopting a tiger. And he just cried for days, weeks, and even months._

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts when he received a message from Jeonghan

**Jeonghan** : where are you? Come here already

**Jihoon** : Okay, wait

Jihoon stood up and whispered ‘I got busy that time because I’m preparing a song for you for our anniversary, I started ignoring you because I don’t want to ruin the surprise’

(A/N: the following lyrics is jihoon’s composition for soonyoung, Underlined words are the lyrics while the italics are jihoon's thought)

‘And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime  
And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine’

Jihoon wiped out his tears and started walking to their table

_'_ Cause I'm in a field of dandelions   
Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine   
And I see forever in your eyes _’_

He is nearing their table when he saw hoshi laughing while his arms are wraped around doyoung, it hurts he thought he is okay already but it still hurts.

_‘_ I feel okay when I see you smile, smile   
Wishing on dandelions all of the time’

_I can still see my future with you but you built up a future with someone already._

_I’m happy for you._

‘Praying to God that one day you'll be mine  
Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time’

_You made me feel that I am loved and appreciated, I’m so thankful that I met you. But I wished that you didn’t give up on me. We are each other’s home , when you look at me I feel like I’m the luckiest._

_‘_ I think that you are the one for me   
Cause it gets so hard to breathe   
When you're looking at me   
I've never felt so alive and free’

_Thank you for everything my star._

‘Dandelion, into the wind you go  
Won't you let my darling know’

“I finally found you, But in other man’s arm” Jihoon whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it<3 i'm sorry for the angst hhhh, I'll post another one-shot but its a soonhoon fluff so i hope you'll support that too.   
> I'll appreciate it if you leave a kudos or feedback, I'm not really good with narrations but i did my best. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading !!


End file.
